If the Wind from one door closing...
by Achilles 1
Summary: Star Trek: TNG/BtVS Crossover. What if the vortex, in 'The Gift'her and the scooby gang to the 24th century? Buffy comes to terms with adjusting to live her life in the future, with a little help from Dr. Crusher on the Enterprise-E.
1. Prologue to Life

"Captain," Doctor Beverly Crusher said in sickbay on the USS Enterprise-E. "We're ready to wake the girl." She prepared a hypospray from a med cart as she spoke. "Doctor, you said her muscles were, unusual?" Captain Jean-Luc Picard replied. "Yes Captain. Her DNA has been totally regenerated and resequenced around them. After I administer the hypospray, I'm going to activate a force field around the bio bed, just to be safe." Beverly lowered the hypospray to the girl's neck and injected her with the medicine. She then stepped outside the bio bed area and actived a force field. "She should wake any minute, Captain."  
The young girls eyes shot open, she looked around taking in her surroundings and blinked several times.  
"Dawn Willow." the blonde coughed. She jumped up, smashing against the energy field, then looking in confusion at it.  
"Please!" Beverly stated with concern. "Try to be still. You've had a rough time. If I deactivate the forcefield, will you calm down?"  
"I am going to ask this once, and then, im going to get pretty un-calm..." Buffy glared at the woman that had addressed her.  
"Where are they." She said, drawing out the question.  
Picard's eyes narrowed with concern. "Where are whom?"  
"Dawn Summers, my sister. And Willow Roseburg, she's a witch, and quite hard to miss when you piss her off." Buffy said, hoping to get something out of these people  
"I'm sorry, you were the only one we found." said Beverly. "You were nearly dead when we found you."  
"What's your name?" Asked Picard.  
"Buffy."Buffy closed her eyes blinking away tears, "My name is Buffy..." 


	2. Coming to Terms

(I'd like to thank duo_x_quatre for his help on this story. This is for him.)  
  
"Where did you find me?" She asked. "And where am I now?... And take this energy thingy down."  
"You're aboard the Federation Starship Enterprise. You're in our Sickbay, and I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Our sensors detected a subspace anomoaly, and an energy field formed on our ship, it soon disappeared and left you with us."  
"Glory..." Buffy mumbled to herself, remembering the return of the god that she thought she had killed.  
"We were wondering how you got here." Beverly said. "Could you tell us what happened to you?"  
Buffy closed her eyes trying to remember, she spoke as the images came into her head.  
"Glory... she came back... I thought I had killed her, but..."  
Buffy's eyes closed tighter.  
"Dawn. She came back for Dawn... We thought she wasn't the Key anymore but..."  
Willow.. Willow was there too, wasn't she...  
"Willow... she tried to stop her but... she didn't make it. So I... I did what I do best."  
Beverly deactivated the forcefield. "I'm Doctor Beverly Crusher," she said. "It's good to meet you Buffy. It looks as though had a very bad day, judging from the broken bones, but they're healed, and you're going to be fine." She smiled.  
Picard stepped in the bio bed area as well. "As am I. If you'd like, would you like to tell us where you came from?"  
"Earth." Came the one-worded, and distant reply  
"How did you come from Earth?" asked Picard. "We're over 70 lightyears from there."  
"The portal." Buffy said. "Wait a second... Starship... I'm on a Starship... what date is this? Or what reality am I in? There are prawns here, right?"  
The Captain gave Buffy a confused look at that last comment.  
"Er.. Nevermind about the prawn bit actually..."  
"It's...." Captain Picard started, now taking notice to the out-of-era style clothing on the girl. He sighed. "It's 2379."  
Beverly looked shocked. "Oh no.."  
Buffy's eyes widened, and then she started laughing  
"What are you laughing at?" Beverly asked  
Buffy slowly let the laughing stop, but continued to snigger as she spoke.  
"I'm in 2379... figures...  
"My sister and only living friend die... I save my world once again, and get transported to ...here."  
"What's not funny about that?" She threw her hand down, punching the medical table, cracking it down the middle. Slowly she lifted up her hand and looked at the blood. "What am I?"  
Picard tapped his comm badge. "Picard to Security. Worf, please report to Sickbay." 'Aye Captain' came the response. "I'm going to prove it to you." he said.  
"What do you mean, what are you?" Beverly asked, with much concern.  
Worf came into sickbay a few minutes later. "Is there something you needed, Captain?" The Klingon said.  
Buffy was about to answer Beverly's question when she noticed the Klingon, her eyes widened again... not in shock, but sligh surprise.  
"Not here too..." Buffy said, then jumped forward and kicked Worf in the gut.  
The klingon gasped and stumbled backwards. Buffy followed up with a punch to the face, chest, and a roundhouse kick to the shoulder.  
Worf growled and jumped at her, Buffy stepped out of the way, grabbed his arm and...  
SNAP!  
Worf growled, and pinned buffy to the wall. Buffy tried to kick, and he pushed her back to the bio bed, and threw her against the bulkhead. Beverly re-activated the forcefield when Worf was clear and out of the way.  
Picard was furious. "Miss Buffy! Why the hell did you attack my officer?!"  
"Officer! That is a vampire!" She yelled. Instict had took over when she had seen the bumpy forehead, but after a closer look, she realised that "vampire" wasn't the best way to describe him.  
"Or not... But he is a demon, he must be, he is too strong to be a human who needs plastic surgery."  
"Buffy." Beverly stated, healing Worf's arm. "You're not from our time obviously, and you're probably unaware of the existant of non human alien spieces. Worf here is a Klingon. I assure you, he would not have attacked you."  
Worf glared at Buffy. "You fight...well. For a human."  
Buffy laughed again.  
"human...I'm not sure if I can even call myself that anymore." Buffy said. "Maybe the slayer just is a killer after all."  
"Sorry about the arm, by the way."  
Picard was still very cautious. "Buffy, if we deactivate the force field again, we will let you leave sickbay, but you have to promise not to attack our crewmembers."  
Worf smiled a warriors smile. "I await our next glorious battle."  
He stood up, his arm healed already by Doctor Crusher.  
"As long as they don't try to kill me, or happen to be vampires, demons, or evil gods... I won't attack them." Buffy smirked to herself..  
Picard was confused, but he took the force field down anyway.  
"Doctor, perhaps you can show Buffy around the Enterprise. She is already aquainted with you, and might need someone to show her what the 24th century is like." he said.  
"I'd be delighted to Captain." Beverly Replied. "Nurse Ogawa can take over for me here. Would you like to see the ship Buffy?"  
"Sure..." the blonde girl replied.  
The Light red haired doctor smiled. "Come on." She led her out of sickbay into the plush corridors of the Enterprise. "There's a turbolift down this corridor we can take to Ten Forward. Ten Forward is a lounge on board. So What year are you from Buffy.....by the way, do you have a last name?"  
"I'm from 2002," Buffy said. "And my last name is Summers, Buffy Summers."  
Beverly Smiled, leading her into the turbolift. As the doors swished behind them, she gave the order. "Deck 10." She said, and the turbolift hummed to life, moving around the ship  
"I think you're going to like the 24th century Buffy. We've made some pretty incredible advances these past few hundred years."  
Buffy was starlted at first by the turbolift, infact the whole ship itself was amazing.  
"So..." Buffy said. "What are you doing out here?"  
"In space?" Beverly asked?  
"Yes." Buffy replied.  
"Well, after Warp Drive, the ability to go faster than light, was invented, Earth formed with about 150 alien worlds to create the United Federation of Planets. It's a peaceful organization dedicated to peace and exploration. Warp travel led to Starfleet. Think of Starfleet as a branch of the military in space. The Enterprise's main mission is exploration. There are over 3,000 ships in Starfleet at the present date."  
"What about... Earth?"  
"Well, after wrp was invented, an alien race called the Vulcans made first contact with humans. 50 yeras after that, humanity finally was united with the feeling that they wern't alone in the universe. Poverty, Disease, War, and Crime were all extinct after that. Money was abolished a century and a half later when replicators were invented. The United States, and all the seperate countries all united to form the Federation.  
The Turbolift stopped and Crusher led Buffy out into another Corridor  
Buffy followed Crusher, "Earth seems almost perfect."  
"Compared to the 21st century, after the 3rd World War, it is perfect." The doctor replied as they entered the Ten forward lounge. The first thing they noticed was the huge bay windows, revealing space to them. Some of the Stars were huge white streaks moving so fast that it seemed slow, showing that the Enterprise was at warp.  
"Earth will never be perfect, there are still things there that go bump in the night." Buffy mumbled to herself.  
She walked over and touched the window. "This is beautiful..."  
"This is Ten Forward."said Beverly.  
Crusher followed. "It still amazes me, every time I see it." She gestured toward a table, which the entire table top was a dim light. She gestured for Buffy to sit down, and got 2 Ratkajinos from the Replicator. She moved slowly, not to spill them throughout the crowded room, and returned to the table where the Blonde woman sat. "This is a delicious coffee perfected over the centuries. Now, you mentioned before about demons? And Vampires?" she said, taking a sip.  
Buffy smiled, "You probally think im crazy as it is without me telling you about that. I mean with attacking your crewmate and all..."  
"Miss Summers, believe me, you don't know crazy until you've been on the Enterprise for any length of time. Oh, Hello Deanna." Beverly said, looking to a woman in the same colored uniform as herself. The woman was relatively the same height, but maybe a little shorter. She had long, dark brown hair, and spoke with a beautiful accent. "Hello Doctor Crusher." she said. "You must be Buffy. I'm Deanna Troi, ship's counselor."  
Buffy stood up and shook Deanna's hand. "Hi."  
Sitting down again she took a sip of her coffee, and rubbing her head. "Ugh.. I'm going to need about a ton more of this."  
Beverly gestured to Deanna, and she sat.  
"So Buffy, I am interested to know that you mentioned evil gods and witches, during your ..encounter with Commander Worf in Sickbay. I'm curious for you to elaborate on it." Deanna said. "We were just about to discuss that Deanna. What can you tell us Buffy, we won't think you're crazy."  
Buffy sighed, wondering where to begin. "Ok, you asked for it. 6 or 7 years before I left my time, I found out I was the slayer."  
"The Slayer?" Deanna asked.  
"Yeah, Buffy the Vampire Slayer... but they really need to rethink the name. My slayage doesn't stop at vampires.. all kinds of demons, and the occasional hell-bitch god."  
"That' alot to undertake." said Beverly.  
"So Buffy, this may not be the right time to tell you this but, What do you think you should do, now that you're in our time? We could arrange quarters for you on the Enterprise if you'd like, until you make up your mind."  
"Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world to fight the vampires, demons and forces of darkness. To find where they dwell and to stop the swell of their evil..." Buffy quoted Giles... a bit rustily.  
"Yeah... I'd like that."  
"So," She asked. "You think I'm crazy yet?"  
Deanna smiled with Crusher, but then it faded away. Deanna spoke. "Buffy, I just came from a briefing. We recieved a distress call from two other Federation starships. They experienced similar incidents like the Enterprise...but there were other people involved. One of the ships was destroyed.....  
......They said that a new alien race, which emitted no lifesigns tried to take over the ship."  
Buffy closed her eyes. "What did they look like."  
The first ship, the Reliant, had several humans on board. A Willow Rosenburg to name one. They were looking for Buffy Summers. The other, had about 59 "dead" humans on board. Their foreheads were distorted, they had no lifesigns, and they had pointed teeth."  
Buffy reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cross necklace and attached it to her neck.  
"Deanna... go to your captain, tell him to take me to that ship... Crusher... take me to your weapons, I'm going to need "old" stuff- swords... and if you have any pointy wooden objects, that would be great."  
"Buffy, we don't carry swords on the Enterprise." Crusher said.  
"We're already en-route at maximum warp." Deanna said. "The one that was destroyed by the enhanced humans, left a beaming trail to the other vessel. We're hurrying, ready to get the survivors. We would like you to join the away team to go onto the Reliant."  
"I don't really have a choice." Buffy mumbled to herself.  
She reached into her long leather coat and produced three stakes. "Looks like I'm in luck."  
"Alright, Deanna, I'll be in sickbay." Crusher said. The Lights in the room turned a slowly flashing red as an alarm klaxon sounded. Captain Picard came over the Comm. 'Red Alert, All hands Battlestations.' he said.  
"Come on Buffy, we need to get you a uniform, comm badge and phaser."  
"Uniform...?" Buffy asked looking at what the rest of the crew were wearing. "I think i will be able to move better in this."  
"Uniforms have special materials that help us to lock on to each other in case of an emergency." Deanna said, leading her to Transporter Room 3.  
"When we beam down, your Uniform will be automatically applied."  
"Great..." Buffy mumbled, throwing off the coat, this resulted in a look of confusion from Deanna.  
"What? I'm not losing my new coat when I beam down."  
"That's perfectly alright." The doors to the transporter room hissed open to let them enter. The Ship's first officer, Commander William Riker, along with Worf, and Commander Data, an android, we're all on the transporter pad.  
Buffy, here is a phaser and a comm badge. Your phaser is your weapon, it has many level settings ranging from stun to kill. Your comm badge is a communications device just tap it and it will give us a message.  
Buffy looked around and then stepped onto the transporter pad.  
"And this," she went on. "Is a transporter pad. It allows us instant travel to anywhere. Think of it as teleportation."  
Deanna stepped on too.  
"Energize." Commander Riker spoke.  
The 6 of them dematerialized, and rematerialized onto the wrecked Reliant instantly  
"Whoa!" Buffy stumbled and held her forehead for a second.  
"Everything's alright." Data said. "Your disorientation will pass."  
Riker spoke. "Everyone, lets split up, Data, Deanna you're with me. Word, you and our guest search for survivors and the enhanced humans, report back immediately in 15 minutes for beam out."  
Buffy pulled her hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of her face for the fight.  
Worf walked over to the blonde woman. "I am honored to fight alongside you." he said.  
Buffy glanced sideways at him, "Just don't die on me."  
"I am a Klingon Warrior. If we die, we will die in battle."  
"Not in this battle," Buffy said. "Understand?"  
Worf took out his tricorder and began scanning. "Understood," he said with a smile. "This device will tell us where the lifesigns are coming from. It will help indicate the survivor's locations."  
"Take your tricorder out."  
"Don't need it." Buffy mumbled. "....slayer thing..."  
They came to a sealed door. Worf reached for his phazer. Buffy walked to the door and kicked it ... once, twice... and on the third kick it gave way.  
"I understand." said Worf. 'Riker to Worf.' "Worf here, sir." 'Worf, tell Buffy we found the survivors. They're beaming back to Sickbay now.' "Understood sir."  
They heard a crash. The Bulkhead sealed behind them. "P'TaQ!" said Worf, cursing in Klingon. "We're going to need to find another way back to the beam out site."  
Buffy titled her head, spun around quickly and sent one of the stake flying backwards past Worf, and hitting the vampire standing behind him directly in the heart. It shrieked and exploded in a light brown dust.  
"Impressive!" Worf cried, firing his phaser at one behind Buffy, vaporizing it after a second.  
"We are at an ambush!"  
Buffy looked at her own phazer, "Old habits die hard."  
She ran to one of the vampires, punched it in the face, cracking its nose, roundhouse kicking it and then twisted its head off  
Worf cried for battle as he took on two at a time, one of them lunged at him, and he threw him against the other. He took out his Klingon Weapon, the Mek'Leth, and sliced off one of their heads, and saw him turn to dust. The other grabbed him from behind and tried to bite him.  
Buffy spun around, kicked Worf in the gut, causing him to double over, taking the vampire with him, allowing Buffy to stake it through the back.  
"Thank you." Worf said, jumping to his feet. A Transporter beam caught the two of them and brought them back to the Enterprise  
"We got sick of waiting." Riker said.  
Buffy started to sway, as they reappeared in the Enterprise.  
"Still getting used to it?" Worf asked.  
"No... this is .. this is different..." Buffy said, before collapsing.  
Doctor Crusher immediately reacted, applying a medical tricorder to scan Buffy.  
She annoculated her with a hypospray to wake her up.  
Buffy looked around the dream world until she found what she was looking for. The First Slayer.  
"What are you doing here?"  
It didn't answer but instead prowled around Buffy in a circle.  
Buffy crept slowly out of the dream, but in this semi-sleep state she could still see the first slayer, walking around the room she was in. Then it disappeared as she fully awoke.  
"Buffy, are you alright?" Crusher asked.  
"Fine..." Buffy said, rubbing her head. "In the wishing-I-was-dead way."  
Captain Picard was there. "Buffy," he said. "We need you to report to the Bridge with the rest of the senior staff."  
"Okay, the bridge... and just when I didn't have my starship map."  
Picard Smiled. "Everyone come with me." 


	3. The Message

---  
  
When everyone was on the Bridge, Picard started issuing orders. "Miss Summers, this might be useful to you. Mister Data, put the message on screen again." "Aye Sir." Was the Response. The viewscreen and the starfield changed to the view of a woman with curly blonde hair. She wore a tight red dress and spoke in a ver informal way.  
"Do you know her, Buffy?" Picard asked.  
"Glory..." Buffy said, a cross between ironary and fear  
"What does she want?"  
"Data, play the message." A console beeped and the message played. 'Dear World. Wait, Scratch that, Dear Universe. Meet me, your new master. I know the key is among you, and this is going out to all my adoring fans who want to see me in the big chair of eternity again. Bring the bitch to me, with her stake happy sister, and I just might not make eternity that terrible for the rest of you. I will kill all life on Earth if my demands aren't met within 48 hours, or when my hair uncrimps: Whichever comes first.  
  
Buffy looked up from the table to see the rest of the senoir crew looking at her.  
"There is bad news... and then there is worse..."  
"The bad news is that she can pull this off... the worse news is that she is a god." 


	4. Friends Reunited

"Miss Summers," Commander Data spoke. "In all the Enterprise's encounters with beings claiming to be any sort of divine entity, there was always a logical, rational explaination for it. It is highly unlikely that this being is different from those previously encountered.  
"Miss Summers," Commander Data spoke. "In all the Enterprise's encounters with beings claiming to be any sort of divine entity, there was always a logical, rational explaination for it. It is highly unlikely that this being is different from those previously encountered."  
Buffy stood up, seemling angered by this man's assumptions. She knew herself that she shouldn't have been mad at him, he didn't know the whole story about the slayer, the key, and the god.  
"Trust me," Buffy said. "She *is* a god, no doubts about that."  
"With no offense intended Miss Summers," The android continued. "I find that statement 'quite hard to believe'."  
Buffy shot Crusher a 'I-told-you-so' look, which was returned with a look of reassurance. Still standing, Buffy continued.  
"Fine, believe what you want..." Buffy suddendly stopped mid sentence, remembering something. "You're a robot right? Do you have any files on ancient mythology? Search for Glorificus(sp?)... That is what we are dealing with."  
"That is correct. I am an android. No, my positronic brain isn't capable of vast emory storage like the Enterprise computer. However, the Romulan Computer cores are far more-"  
"Data," Picard stepped in. "I think she means would you please search the database for that entry, 'Glorificus'."  
"Aye Sir, searching database." Data replied as his fingers flew across the console. "Data retrieved." He said.  
"On screen," Picard ordered.  
"Is that her?" he said, gesturing toward the viewscreen, showing a view of an ancient earth vase painting of a woman with immense power rushing through her.  
Buffy tilted her head looking at the vase, "Hmm.. Looks skankier in person..."  
"Skankier?" Picard questioned.  
"Yeah!" Buffy exclaimed. "She thinks she can pull off *that* dress, and what's with the..."  
She stopped, again mid sentence.  
"Er.. I mean... Data? Don't suppose there is a database of 20th Century slang terms?" She said hopefully.  
"I am familiar with these terms captain." Data said. "The term, Skank means for a woman to have more than one-"  
"Data!" Picard said, cutting him off again. "I believe everyone here, understands..you don't need to elaborate any further."  
He turned to Buffy. "Well Miss. Summers, If we're going to help you defeat this new enemy, we're going to do it by the book. While on board the Enterprise, I'll have to insist you to wear a uniform. The civillian clothing will be a distraction to some crewmembers. Please understand this, but it is appropriate for the current time."  
"Fine with me. Hey I've done worse, I've died...twice." Buffy said, sitting down again.  
"And furthermore, when I call a senior staff meeting, I'd like you to be there too. We may need your expertise in this field."  
Buffy nodded in aggreement  
Suddenly, the comm sounded from sickbay. 'Sickbay to the Bridge, Doctor Crusher?' Nurse Ogawa said. "Crusher here." Beverly replied. 'The Survivors from the Reliant from teh 21st century are ready to be woken.' "Understood, Crusher out."  
Buffy stood up again.  
"Dawn, Willow.. I have to see them."  
"I understand," Picard said. "Permission granted, Miss Summers."  
"Follow me, Buffy." Doctor Crusher said, walking to the turbolift."  
  
---  
  
When they arrived in Sickbay, Willow was on the Surgical Bed, Nurse Ogawa waiting with a hypospray over her.  
"Ready to wake this one up first." Ogawa said.  
"Alright Allyssa," said Beverly. "Tend to the other patients."  
"Yes Doctor." came the response.  
Crusher applied the hypospray to Willow's neck. Her eyes slowly fluttered open a few seconds later.  
"Take it easy," Beverly said. "You've had a bad fracture, but you're going to be fine." Doctor Crusher nodded for Buffy to join her at the Surgical Bed.  
Willow tried to sit up, but the fracture made itself noticable, and she decided to take the Doctor's advice. She rested her eyes on the blonde sitting beside her.  
"Buffy???" Willow said confused. "But... you died.."  
"Yeah," Buffy said. "I get that alot."  
Willow smirked and coughed a laugh.  
"Buffy, why don't you talk to her. I'm going to heal the fracture. It will take me a minute or two." said Crusher, as she hed the Osteoregenerator over Willow's chest.  
"Will, can you remember what happened when I jumped?" Buffy asked.  
Willow shook her head, "I just remember Tara... then the light..."  
A few minutes Later, Crusher stood back. "All finished here," she said. "My name is Beverly Crusher I'm a doctor."  
Willow looked at buffy, who gave the 'trust-her' look and nod.  
"How'd we get here?"  
"I don't exactly know how, i think it has something to do with the key breaking down the barriers between all the worlds, no matter if they are past or present. But now we have bigger problems." Buffy said. "Glory isn't dead."  
Worf came into sickbay that moment, staggering. Crusher ran over. He made his way to one of the Bio Beds and sat up. Beverly took out a medical tricorder and scanned him. "What happened?" she asked the Klingon.  
"I had a few drinks that wern't synthehol. It was without my knowledge." he said. Beverly sighed and applied a hypospray to his neck. "This should relieve some of the intoxicating effects."  
Buffy smiled and rolled her eyes at the Klingon, then turned back to Willow.  
"How are you feeling? Did that Glory-thing magick you out?"  
"No... I'm good... just need a little time to get back to full strength." Willow replied  
"Buffy." Worf said, walking over. "Captain Picard says that we will reach Earth in 20 hours."  
  
"Earth?" Buffy asked. "Why are we heading towards earth?"  
"The transmission from Glorificus came from the capitol of the Federation. That's in Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, on Earth." Worf replied. He took Notice to the Red haired girl. "Hello. I am Lieutenant Commander Worf. I hope I am the first to welcome you aboard the Enterprise."  
Power of Thr33: Willow smiled and greeted Worf. Then frowned.  
"Tara?!"  
"Please Relax," said Worf. "All the humans from your century are aboard the Enterprise."  
"Is she ok?"  
Crusher came over. "They are all fine. We'll have to wake them one by one, but they're all fine. The eldest male is going to be conscious in a few minutes. Buffy, our scans indicate that he was transported aboard the Reliant unconscious. He may need you to...inform him ogf where and when he is." 


	5. Dinner for Three

Crusher applied the Hypospray to Giles' neck. She had Worf leave Sickbay so Buffy could relay the news of where and when he was to him herself. She waited until his eyes opened slowly and started to calm him, after he had seen where he was.  
"Please, you're alright. You were just knocked out. I'm Doctor Beverly Crusher. You're going to be fine Mr..." Beverly started.  
"...Giles." Buffy finished off.  
Her watcher looked up at her. His eyes seemed to look a lot older than usual, and his entire face seemed drained.  
'This has been one battle too many for him...'  
"Buffy?" Giles asked. "Where are we?"  
Buffy sighed and pulled up a chair, "The future. The year..."  
Buffy glanced at Crusher, looking for some help.  
"2379." Beverly replied.  
"Yeah." Buffy said. "Glory's plan, it failed. But she is still alive, like us. I think the portal took us to a place where it was already 2379... I'm not sure how it worked... But she is here too, and she wants another shot at using the Key."  
Giles nodded and slowly sat up.  
"You're aboard the Starship Enterprise, Mr. Giles." said Beverly. "You're in our Sickbay."  
"How long do we have?" Giles asked.  
"We reach earth in just under a day." Buffy replied. "We think that is were Glory is."  
"And Dawn?"  
"She's here. She's safe."  
Buffy, If you'd like, I could have Commander Worf asign quarters for you two. Captain Picard would like you both at a private conference in the morning.  
  
Buffy looked towards Giles, "What do you think?"  
"Seems like a good idea." He said. "No matter what happens, you will need to have gathered streght before you fight Glory again."  
"I'm not even sure if I can win this Giles... She's a god, and indestrutible."  
"We can worry about the hows later, but now we must gather our strenght."  
"Worf," Beverly called. "Would you come here?" The Klingon stepped into the room from Crusher's private office. "Wrof, would you please assign quarters for Mr. Giles, Willow, and Miss Summers?"  
"Of course Doctor," the taller officer said in reply. "How are the other patients?"  
"They will have to be awaken tomorrow. Since the room they were in on the Reliant's environmental controls went down, they had a little fight with hypothermia, but they'll need at least another 8 or 9 hours before I can revive them."  
Worf nodded and took notice of Giles. The man was very concerned about his presence, obviously. "I am a Klingon." Worf said simply.  
Giles glanced towards Buffy.  
"He's not going to drink your blood." She said, then followed Worf out of the room, with Giles and Willow following closly behind.  
  
The next day, Giles, Buffy and Willow, all came in the Conference Room adjoining the Bridge on Deck 1 the next day. Captain Picard and Counselor Troi were there. Buffy, Giles and Willow all wore standard Black and Grey Starfleet Uniforms, with their respective colors. While Buffy and Giles were apart of Security, for obvious reasons, Willow's was teal, for science. She wanted to see the computer systems up close and personal.  
"Thank you all for coming. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Welcome aboard the Enterprise." said Captain Picard. "This is Deanna Troi, our ship's counselor." Deanna Nodded when her name was spoken. "Miss Summers," he said, addressing Buffy. "It is good to see you again, how are you enjoying the Enterprise?"  
"It's very..." Buffy was trying to think of a word that would not lanch her into another question about pop-culture or slang terms. "Advanced."  
Picard and Deanna smiled. "I'm glad you approve. May you introduce us to your comrades?"  
"Oh.. yeah.." Buffy said. "This is Gi...Rupert Giles, and this is Willow Roseburg."  
"It's good to meet you all." Deanna said. "I'm afraid what we need to discuss...is not as happy."  
Picard tugged on his shirt, and began. "Please, take a seat." he said as the 3 people followed suit. "I am sorry to have to inform you of this. But, We have no idea how you got here. And we've tried to research it, but aparentally, there is no way to return you to your own century. We don't have the technology or the ability to even attempt it."  
Picard tugged on his shirt, and began. "Please, take a seat." he said as the 3 people followed suit. "I am sorry to have to inform you of this. But, We have no idea how you got here. And we've tried to research it, but aparentally, there is no way to return you to your own century. We don't have the technology or the ability to even attempt it."  
Buffy sighed, "Not really a surprize..."  
"Willow," Giles said. "Maybe you could use magick to take us back?"  
Willow shook her head gravely, "We got here by using the Key, I think that's the only way to get back."  
Picard jumped in. "Buffy, may I remind you, there's a new threat out there to destroy the Federation from the inside out. Now, your claims have been...far fetched to say the least. But as for my years as a Starfleet Captain, I've learned that there is nothing too far fetched. I have had no reason to doubt your claims. And assuming you are correct, there must be a way for you to help us stop what is happening."  
Buffy nodded and looked towards Willow, "I'm going to need more of your help this time, I don't think I will be able to touch her without you."  
"I'll help, I just need a little more time to rest to boost my magick." Willow replied.  
  
Deanna spoke now. "You keep saying magick. Aparentally, this is one of the parts of the Supernatural claims you have told us. And I'd Like to help you."  
Picard looked to Counselor Troi. "Deanna..." he said softly, as if to calm her down.  
"Sir, if theres anything I can do to help the Federation arm itself with the supernatural weapons they're speaking of, I'm willing to try. You once told me using my telepathic powers to help my mother was a very risky mission. But I took it and she made it out alright. Permission to speak freely?" she said as the captain nodded. "I believe this is time we took another risk. So, Captain, with your permission sir, I'd like to work with these people, to see if theres anything we can do to help their cause in this century."  
Picard looked at his officer, at Buffy, and then down at the table, considering his options. Soon after, he looked back up. "Permission granted, Counselor." he agreed reluctantly. "Of course it's up to our guests."  
"We don't really have a choice," Buffy said. "I don't think we will even be able to hurt Glory without your help."  
"What about the enchanted hammer?" Willow asked. "If we had that we could probally be able to throw her off for a little while."  
"I lost the hammer..." Buffy said. "Well didn't lose it, just left it behind in the 21st century."  
Giles spoke up, "What do you have in mind Miss Deanna?"  
"Please, Sir, it's just Deanna. Well, I suggest we contact other Federation ships, and let them know what weapons can possibly affect her. If any at all... And I suggest we work with Commander LaForge, Our Chief Engineer, to modify the weapons to be effective against her. What do you think we should do?"  
"Well, we can't kill her." Giles said. "However we are going to have to find a way to damage her enough to weaken her."  
  
Commandre Geordi LaForge came in the Conference Room then. He had very pale gray eyes. This was because he was born blind, and the technology developed at Starfleet Medical gave him implants so as he could see.  
Picard spoke. "I asked Commander LaForge to join us."  
"I heard most of the conversation," Geordi said. "And I have a suggestion. It's a long shot, but do you have anything of Glory's? A hairbrush? Something we can get a DNA sample from?"  
Buffy thought for a moment, "No... I had some of her blood on me, but I washed it off."  
"That might be the ticket," said LaForge. "There will still be some residual traces of it on you. I think we can use this. Captain, permission to take Miss Summers to main Engineering? Data and I might be on to something."  
Captain Picard nodded. "Permission granted Mister LaForge."  
Buffy looked towards Giles momentarily, then followed LaForge.  
  
---  
  
"Welcome to Main Engineering." LaForge said, as he and the slayer entered. The room was massive, at least 4 levels high. In the center, a giant cilindrical engine hummed nd showed power flowing through it. There were mini lifts and ladders going up to the upper levels, and control panels were everywhere. The Bright room seemed to eminate with power and intelligence.  
Buffy looked around in awe, then asked "Main Engineering? Sure this isnt enough for all engineering?"  
LaForge gave that remark a smirk. "Actually," he said. "There are power junctions and conduits running through Jefferies tubes althroughout the ship. Think of Jefferies tubes as tiny long crawlways." He then turned to his android on the other side of the room. "Data," he said, as he and Buffy made their way over there. Captain Picard was there too. "Are we ready to show Miss Summers and the Captain our plan?"  
"Yes we are Geordi." came the reply.  
LaForge turned to Buffy. "Remember those scans of you we took in Sickbay a few moments ago? Well, Glory's DNA is off our charts." He brought up a picture of the DNA strand on a nearby terminal. "However, we have a plan."  
"Plan?" Buffy asked, suddenly feeling like the dumb blonde.  
"Yes." The Engineer said. "Our transporters can lock on to bio signatures and beam them up to the ship. However, because of her very high signature, theres something in there that is making it next to impossible for us to lock on to her. But if we weaken her, it could give our transporters enough time to get a pattern lock, and beam her up. We'll hold her in transporter suspension until we can figure something out from there. What do you think?"  
"Good... are you sure it will be able to hold her for a long time?" Buffy asked  
"Miss Summers," said Data. "A Federation starship from a century ago was able to hold one human male in the transporter memory buffer for seventy five years. The Enterprise can hold someone twice as long now."  
"She isn't just a 'someone'," Buffy said. "Just hoping that she doesn't get on this ship."  
"It should still work." LaForge said. "The question is, Buffy, How do we weaken her?"  
"Willow and I should be able to weaken her." Buffy said.  
"Good" said Picard. "Keep us posted."  
Picard left Main Engineering at the same moment Crusher came in. "Buffy!" she called out. She was wearing a blue dress with spaghetti straps, and a sapphire bracelet. "Commander Riker and I are having dinner on the holodeck in 20 minutes, and I'd like to know if you could join us."  
"Check you out." Buffy said, looking at the dress. "I'd love to join you but...Holodeck?"  
Crusher smiled at another question. "The Holodeck can be programmed to simulate any environment or scenario you choose. And its all holograms. The ship's computer runs these holograms, and they are fully interactive; you can see, feel, touch, and even sit on them if you choose. And Mr. Giles did insist that you get some rest.  
And the holodeck is the place to be for rest and relaxation." she said.  
"I can hardly refuse."  
"Count me in."  
Crusher smiled. "Well, come on then. If I know Will, he's always early, and I plan to show him up for once." Beverly took Buffy from main Engineering and then up a few decks to a corridor outside the holodeck.  
"Now, when you first walk in, the holodeck will take over, and your uniform will dissappear. You'll have a dress on instead. I'm not sure what it is: Will picked it out. Don't be alarmed, okay?"  
"Okay..." Buffy replied, a little unsure, but she trusted Crusher fully.  
The Doors opened to reveal an extravagant Italian restaraunt on Earth. As they walked, recognizable faces from the crew were also eating and enjoying the simulation. Music softly played, and the smell of good food and the sense of good company surrounded them as they made their way to to Riker's table.  
Buffy looked down to check what had become of her uniform. She was pleasently surprized. A black and red two piece leather deal. Her hair, which had been up in a ponytail, had been dropped down into soft curls. Her cross necklace replaced with a small planium orb with a diamond as its center.  
Crusher smiled. "Will certainly has taste, doesn't he?"  
Buffy nodded and smiled back.  
Will Riker stood up in a black tuxedo. "Hello ladies, both of you looking absolutely stunning." He pulled out a chair for both Buffy and Beverly as they took their seats, and he took his own. "Champainge and pasta, an unbeatable combination." he said. "So Buffy, what do you think of the 24th century?"  
"It's nice." Buffy said. "Even though I've mostly seen the starry-part of it."  
"I could tell you, that there are some times where I wished I lived back in your time, you know. Where everything ws simple. Go to work, come home, go to bed. Here, everything is too complex. Now I could tell you stories..." he started but Beverly interrupted. "Oh no," she said. "Here you go again with your stories, Will." she smiled and giggled and turned to Buffy. "He hasn't even been to Romulus."  
"I have too, Doctor." he said as the strawberry haired woman giggled to herself and sipped her champainge. "And let me tell you, Buffy, you haven't seen torture until you've been on a Romulan ship for 2 weeks."  
"It's unfortunate you've never been on one." Crusher said, jokingly, and that made Will smile.  
Buffy grinned and ate a little of the pasta, washing it down with a sip of champagne.  
"So," She asked. "What's the weirdest encounter you guys have had here on the Enterprise?"  
"That would have to be the time when were were in the temporal causality loop." Riker said. "One time, we entered a loop in time, that caused us to experience weird occurances and then the Enterprise would be destroyed. Then the time loop would start over again. Well, we started to catch on to what was happenning, because of all the Deja Vu we had been having. And when we finally got out of it, we found another Federation starship that had been in that time rift for nearly a century. That has to have been the weirdest."  
"Oh I remember that," Beverly said. "I lost alot of sleep over that." she turned to Buffy. "So, whats the weirdest thing you've encountered?"  
"You kidding? I'm the Slayer... weird is what I do for a living." Buffy said. "Ok... the one weirdest thing... finding out my 15 year old sister was really a several millenium old energy used to open the gateway to every dimension imaginable.... either that or the time where i dated a 244 year old."  
Crusher's eyes widened, and Will's jaw dropped. "Wow," Beverly said. "It must have been hard for you, learning your sister was not what you thought she was. And how did you date a 244 year old? Only some of the oldest Vulcans live that long."  
"He was a vampire." Buffy said, then added quickly- "With a soul."  
Will's eyebrows showed his relief. "It's good that you can find the good in people, Buffy. You look beyond what they are and go deep inside them. That's a gift, even in this century."  
Crusher smiled at the girl. She felt a sort of maternal instinct for her ever since she came on board. This girl was completely thrown from her world, and no one was really doing anything to help her adapt. It was Beverly's idea for the girl to attend dinner with Will. She felt that protecting her in this new world was her duty, or at least nursemaid her through it. 


	6. Fighting Demigods, making decisions, and...

"Red Alert," Picard stated in his monotone voice. He knew this wasn't going to be like any other fight though. "All hands battlestations!" he finished off his order as the bridge of the Enterprise darkened and flashed red. The plan was to have Buffy weaken Glory with a spell from Willow, and give the Enterprise enough time to lock on to her and beam her up, and hold her in transporter suspension. It was a risky plan, but it was all they had. "Bridge to Summers," Picard said over the comm. "Buffy, please report to the Bridge."  
Buffy walked into the bridge a flew minutes later. Her hair pulled back into a looped ponytail, her boots clicking off the metalic floor, and somehow she had made her uniform look casual. She was followed by her red-haired friend, who was holding several candles, a bottle of colored sand and a book. Picard raised his eyebrow questionably.  
"What?" Willow asked. "I had them in my bag..."  
"Very well, the Bridge is a dangerous place to send out the spell, you can use my ready room," Picard said gesturing toward the room adjoining the Bridge. "Buffy, We need you here for this..." he said, nodding to Data. "Is the frequency open?" he said. "Yes sir," replied Data. "Hailing frequencies open..........she is responding from Federation Headquarters in Paris, sir."  
Picard tugged on the bottom of his uniform. "On screen." he ordered. (Not done typing yet)  
The view of Earth changed to the image of Glory. She was looking the same as she was last time. She didn't answer the call herself, so it was obvious she had help. Possibly people she opressed from Federation HQ.  
"This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship Enterprise." said Captain Picard.  
'This is Glory, ruler of the universe.' replied the god on the screen. 'Why are you contacting me? What right do you have to look upon the face of a god?!'  
"I am protecting the United Federation of Planets. Surrender your hostile takeover, or be destroyed." said Picard.  
Glory just laughed. 'Are you joking? Who the hell are YOU to tell ME what to do?'  
"On the contrary," Jean-Luc said. "I am completely serious. And to show that I am, we have an old aquaintence of yours with us." He nodded to Buffy to join him and talk to Glory.  
Buffy walked into the view of the screen, "Miss me?"  
Glory chuckled, "Who'd have of thought they would have actually brought you to me, slayer."  
"You dont actually believe that, do you?" Buffy asked. "God, I wouldn't put it past you after *that* lipstick."  
This got Buffy some strange looks from several crew members, and caused Glory to touch her lips once or twice.  
"Doesn't matter... Im guessing you will be within killing distance soon enough." Glory said, picking an offical up by the hair. "Unless you want me to kill this guy, and half of this building before you can fire up your lazers or whatever the hell you are using these days.  
"See ya soon, sweet-things." Glory said as her image disapeared.  
Buffy turned quickly and looked Picard directly in the eyes, "Beam me down there... now."  
"But..."  
"No questions, tap into the security cameras or whatever, and if she beats me, get the hell out of this solar system."  
She turned to Wil, "Try that thing we were talking about."  
Picard nodded. "Bridge to Transporter Room 3, prepare Crewman Summers' beam out." he said over the comm. "Mr. Worf, take her to Transporter Room 3."  
Buffy followed Worf, and Willow walked into the room that Picard pointed out to her. She surrounded herself with the coloured sand and started the first spell...  
  
Buffy beamed in behind Glory, who turned around to meet a fist in her face.  
"Oww... that kinda hurt... no wait it didn't. Couldn't you use a door like anyone else?" Glory said.  
"Well, I prefer big entrances..."  
"How are you with exits?" Glory said, hitting Buffy backwards, almost through a wall.  
  
Willow's eyes where ebony, a golden light passed through them, and lightning crackled from the edge of the sand circle.  
"Return to us what is lost... return...return...RETURN!"  
  
Buffy stood up, she felt a tingling in her hand, she looked down to see she was holding a golden orb... she recognised it...  
"Thanks Wil.." she mumbled.  
Buffy threw the orb at Glory, "Catch!"  
The orb hit Glory in the chest and exploded, knocking her backwards and weakening her slightly.  
  
Willow was on her second spell, "Come to us, who call you near, Come to us, who call you here. For all those that passed before, return the first, the last, the always."  
  
Buffy felt the effect of the spell, her eyes flashed golden. The first slayer.  
Glory stood up and picked the pieces of metal out of her hair.  
"Ok, bitch! That *did* hurt!" She said and ran at Buffy. What she wasn't counting on was the invisible sheild that she bounced off when she tried to punch Buffy. What she definately wasnt counting on was the force that was crushing her neck as the Slayer picked her up and squeezed.  
Buffy threw her backwards, and started punching her in the face, with apparently a greater force than the Troll Hammer. Glory starting returning the blows at her greastest speed, but somehow Buffy deflected each one. Then with a final kick, Glory was sent through another wall.  
The gold passed out of her eyes, and Buffy fell to the ground.  
She hit her comm badge and yelled, "NOW!"  
  
At that moment, Glory felt a very odd sensation. One she never felt before. Her hands and skin eminated a blueish light, and it felt like bubbles rising from a jacuzzi in water. It travelled all over her body as the Enterprise beamed her up. A second later, she was gone. Trapped inside the ship's transporter buffer. Then the comm badge chirped. 'Enterprise to Summers, report!'  
Buffy sat up and coughed out some blood, "She's gone..."  
'Are you Alright?' It was Crusher this time.  
Buffy clutched at her ribs, and fell over again. She was the slayer, she *would* handle this.  
"I'll live."  
  
In the Enterprise Conference room the next day, Counselor Troi took a seat.  
"Commander La Forge tells me that Glory is in stasis in the Transporter Buffer. Our mission succeeded." she said.  
"But how'd we kill her?" Willow asked, as if the Enterprize crew had more knowledge of demons and gods than Buffy.  
"Well, we didn't. We're working on a way of degrading her DNA to a human level. So far, it's been successful," said Troi. "But that's not the reason that I called you here."  
Buffy rubbed her head, she couldnt get rid of this headache.  
"And that is?" she said irritabily  
"Buffy. There is no way of delacately putting the fact that you might have to live in this century. And I've spoken to Captain Picard, and to Starfleet Command. Not only to they both commend you on a job well done, but they also gave you an offer."  
Willow looked over at Buffy, who in turn looked at Troi, and asked her to continue.  
"You can go to Earth. Try to start over in this new century. Or.." Troi said smiling. "Captain Picard is willing to give you a field commission from Starfleet, and let you stay aboard the Enterprise with us."  
Buffy thought for a moment. She couldn't go back to earth, not now. She would only spend her time there wishing she was back in the 21st century, she sighed and answered.  
"I'm staying here."  
Troi smiled. "Is that what you want as well, Willow?"  
"You don't think I'm leaving her here to start trouble by herself, do you?"  
Deanna smiled again. "I'm glad you two are staying. Oh...before I forget...Dr. Crusher asked me to ask you about a "Spike" person. Aparentally, he is giving everyone a hard time in Sickbay. Especially Worf."  
"Oh no..." Buffy mumbled, then turned to Willow. "Didn't he die?"  
"No, that was you, remember?" Willow said.  
"Yeah.. I keep forgeting these tiny details."  
"Another Vampire?" asked Deanna.  
"Don't worry, he won't be able to hurt anyone... unless they aren't human..." Buffy said  
"Yeah, but he has a chip. Can't hurt anything that is human."  
"Alright..But Dr. Crusher is a little mad at him for a few choice words he told her, and she had him confined to quarters. If I were him, I'd stay out of sickbay for a few days." She smirked.  
  
Later in Buffy's Quarters, she sat on her bed and spoke aloud, almost comfortable for the first time in days. "Computer, begin recording personal Log." She said as the computer beeped in reply. "Ensign Buffy Summers, Personal Log: Stardate.....Well, I haven't figured out how to work the stardate yet. This is my first entry, so if It sucks, then it sucks. Well, it all started when I woke up in Sickbay to thi woman named Beverly Crusher......."   
  
Meanwhile, on the border of the Romulan Neutral Zone.......  
  
"Captain Davidson, something is happening." A Science officer said at his console at the bridge of an Excelsior class ship.  
"Report Lieutenant." Captain Davidson said. "Subspace anomoly, almost like a subspace corridor...a wormhole! And......there's a ship coming through..." The science officer said. Captain Davidson got a feeling of fear. "Is it a Borg ship?" she asked. "No captain, It's not a transwarp signature......oh my god......" the officer trailed off. Davidson turned to the viewscreen. "On Screen." she said as the starfield changed to the wormhole dissappearing, and leaving a massive ship in its place. A huge white wedge shaped ship. Almost a kilometer long! "What the hell is that?" Davidson asked absentmindedly. A console beeped. "We're being hailed." said the operations officer. "On screen." Davidson ordered. The view changed from the alien ship to a man in a dark greenish gray uniform. He wore a hat of the same color. His rank insignia, or at least thats what it appeared to be, was red and blue and attached to the chest of his uniform.  
He even appeared to be human. 'This is Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Imperial Star Destroyer Executor. We claim this space in the name of the Galactic Empire. All will surrender or be destroyed.' he said.  
Davidson cleared her throat. "This is Captain Davidson, and I don't take kindly to threats."  
'I don't take orders from a low ranking Captain,' said Thrawn. 'Especially a woman. Prepare to be destroyed, rebel scum!'  
The channel was cut. Then, without warning, the Wedge shaped ship opened fire with thousand of weapons at once at the Federation ship.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
